


Nobody Does It Like You Do

by chandelur



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Boyfriends, Graphic Violence, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, I promise, I'm Struggling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It seems like this is just about sex but it's not i promise, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Please be gentle this is my first fic in english, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reference to Drugs, Sex Work, This will be a lil too dark maybe, and feelings, anger issues, i don't know how to tag, there will be angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandelur/pseuds/chandelur
Summary: in which Alexander Hamilton sleeps with John Laurens and things start to get a bit messed up.





	Nobody Does It Like You Do

Alexander Hamilton surely was a night person. He just enjoyed the cold wind that brushed against his skin every time he got out of a club, the taste of tequila and the drunk laughter of his friends. It’s not like he got to hang out every night, it was just once in a while, but he loved the night. Be it outside or inside. He loved working until he could barely keep his eyes open, his hands ached and he had had three redbulls. He loved being the only person awake in his flat, and he loved the feeling of success he had when he looked at the clock to see it was 5 am and he had been hours working non-stop.  
He was sure this would be one of those nights where he got to finish a paper no one asked for on why gender is a social construct. He was sure until Lafayette burst into his room all dressed up and shoved him into the bathroom, ordering him to take a shower and put something hot on because he was taking Alexander to “a new place”.

Alexander wasn’t even surprised. This happened weekly, Gilbert, and his flamboyant self, always had somewhere new to take him, with the excuse of “if it wasn’t for me, Alex, you would never get laid”. Though, Alexander knew he did it because he didn’t think it was healthy to stay working all night.  
When Alexander got out of the bathroom, and Lafayette had already made a flirty comment about him being shirtless, he picked up some nice clothes Gilbert labeled as “too grunge, God, Alexander you look like an edgy Tumblr-obsessed teenager”.

“So where are we going?” asked Alexander when they got in the cab, expecting to hear the name of some sketchy place. But a place, after all.

“You’ll see” Alexander frowned at that, but didn’t say anything. Last time the Frenchman didn’t tell him where they were going, he ended up in some guys’ basement, running away from the owner of the bar, and was offered a gangbang.

As the cab driver took them to the place Laf had told him, the streets started to change. Suddenly there were slightly fewer streetlights, more neon lights, more people yelling. They got out in front of a pub, lights flickering around and some sketchy-looking people walking around, yells and laughter coming from a narrow lane next to it.

“Where the fuck are we?” 

“I said, you’ll see”

Alex shrugged. He liked this, he liked new places that didn’t seem safe. He liked the danger of scenes like this. There was something that always invited him to come back, something that didn’t exist back in Nevis. Something that didn’t exist before the hurricane hit his home. And that was now begging him to walk into that club.

“Reckless? What kind of shitty name is that?” he told Gilbert, who just laughed and took him by the arm to get past the amount of people outside the pub, and walk in with him.

It took just a sight of the inside for Alex to know this wasn’t going to be a boring night. The place itself was full of people, normally, but people screaming (and some moaning). It was also full of smoke, of heat, there were cages with women on them and men in bondage hanging from the ceiling. There was a bus in the back of the club, with people inside, a DJ playing on top of it. People were chanting things. The smell was sour and made your throat hurt.

But Lafayette tugged at his wrist and led him to the metallic stairs next to the bar, and walked him upstairs. There was a big guy at the top, holding an iPad. With a gun in his belt. Lafayette glared at him and Mr. Hunk let them in.

There were less people, but the room was still full. They had their own DJ and bar. He could spot people sniffing cocaine. Tried to walk in fully and stepped on a needle. He liked this more than he should.

Lafayette gave him a kiss on the cheek and went away to place his hand on some man’s hip. Alexander was left alone.

He went to the bar and ordered a drink. While he was waiting for it, he felt a hand land on his waist, and a hot breath brushing his ear that gave him chills.  
“Wanna have a little fun?”

Alexander smirked at the smell of marijuana and alcohol and turned around to see a freckled man with lustful drunken eyes, and a confident look, letting his jaw open a bit when seeing the smaller boy’s front. They both checked each other out for a second. Alexander almost raised an eyebrow when he noticed the boy was shirtless, only wearing an open black and white flannel.

He looked up again, tilting his head to the side, still smirking. “What kind of fun?” he asked.

The shirtless man took advantage of that gesture and ran his fingertips down Alexander’s neck, ending the trail on his collarbone. He took Alexander’s drink from behind him and gave it to the boy.

“Come with me” he said. And Alex obliged.

The man led him to the back of the room, where a small group of people where talking and smoking around a high table.

“Who is this, John? Tonight’s hook-up?” asked a fair-haired guy, who was holding a butcher knife that made Alex worry, until he looked at the table to find some hashish tablets and a small scale.

“Shut up, Hale, give me some of that” 

A blonde boy, dressed beautifully and with cold blue eyes that was sitting next to the table started to walk to him with a suggestive look. “I mean, I know J was the one that brought you here, but we could have a good time if you want, sweetheart” he placed a hand on Alex’s chest and breathed smoke onto his face.  
Alex didn’t react, but he was thankful when ‘John’ pushed the blonde guy away, took him by the wrist and led him to where all the people were grinding ones against others. The man leaned against the wall and lighted a blunt.

“Dance for me. Let me see you” he ordered. And once more, Alex obliged.

He closed his eyes and started moving his hips to the music that was playing loudly, feeling John’s stare on him. He let himself go, moving his body in a gracefully dirty way. He was giving John a show.

Suddenly he felt a grip on his hips, a mouth on his neck, curls tickling his collarbone. He smirked and moved his head to the side, letting John bite all he wanted. Alex opened his eyes as he felt the other man’s hands run all over his body. He yelped when he felt them tighten a grip on his ass. John stopped biting his neck, leaving a bruise there, and put the joint he was holding between his index and middle finger in Alexander’s mouth. The latter one took a drag and put his hands around the man’s neck, who was watching him with delight in his eyes, breathing heavily. John took his lips in a quick movement, and kissed him hungrily, seeking to taste every hint of innocence that was left in Alexander’s mouth, then proceeded to turn them around and slam Alexander against the wall. The Latino man moaned into the kiss as he started grinding his hips against the other man’s.

Just when Alexander was considering the idea of giving this man a blowjob in the public restroom, his phone started vibrating. He pulled away to answer. He wouldn’t have done that, but it was like 3 am, and if someone was calling him that late, it was probably an important matter.

John bit his lower lip in protest, but he still pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered.

“Alexandre?”

“Laf? Why are you calling me?”

“I’m in jail. Again. Can you come pick me up?” Alexander sighed.

“Yeah, of course. Give me twenty minutes”

He hung up and looked at John –who had been sucking on his collarbone lightly all the time.

“I’m sorry, I have to go”

“Why?” John asked, curious.

“Friend got arrested”

He pulled away completely from John, who didn’t say anything, but decided to check him out again. He looked sort of disappointed.

Alexander walked away from him and got out of the club, leaving the man, once again, leaned against the wall and smoking from his blunt.

Later, when Alex got Lafayette out of commissary –with his friends’ money, of course–, he was complaining about how close he was to get laid as they walked home, Gilbert asked if he knew the man’s name.

“John. Why?”

“John? As in freckles-and-curls John or blonde-with-grey-eyes- John?”

“Freckles-and-curls” he answered. “but blonde-with-grey-eyes flirted with me too”

Lafayette had his eyes wide open. “YOU ALMOST FUCKED JOHN?”

“I mean, he was the one to fuck me, but yeah, why are you screaming? Is he like a murderer or something I should know?”

“Alexandre, fucking John is like a myth in that club. Not blonde John, everyone has fucked blonde John. Curls John. He has hooked up with one person from the club, Francis. He didn’t come back until like two weeks after, and claimed he was, and I quote, a sex god. Mon Dieu, Alex, I owe you one, I would die to hit that ass”

“So you are saying I almost became a legend”

“Yes. You almost fucked the most wanted person in the street. Probably the city”

“Almost”

“Almost. Yes”

Alexander was totally coming back to that place soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add that this fic doesn't try by any means to romanticize mental illnesses or drugs! I'll try to make it clear, but sometimes the message the author tries to share can't be really clear and I can do nothing about it. Hope you enjoy this fic! I'll update soon.


End file.
